The Excelsior Acquisition
"The Excelsior Acquisition" is the sixteenth episode of the third season of the The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on March 1, 2010. Summary The gang find out Stan Lee is coming to the comic book store to sign autographs, which conflicts with the day Sheldon has to go to court (because he ignored the red light). Penny takes him to court and he insults the judge. He gets locked up temporarily until he apologizes to the judge. To cheer Sheldon up, Penny finds out Stan Lee's address and brings Sheldon to meet him. Sheldon misinterprets Stan Lee's sarcasm and enters his house. He ends up getting a restraining order from Stan Lee, but he is happy about it. Extended Plot Raj walks in the comic book store and turns on the music on his speaker , to Howard's annoyance. Stuart announces to the gang that Stan Lee is coming to his comic book store to sign books on Thursday and everyone is excited. Back at the apartment, they discuss which comics they should get him to sign. Sheldon decides he will get him to sign his Batman comic as it will be unique since Stan Lee has nothing to do with Batman. When Howard has a paper cut, he searches Sheldon's drawer for s, but instead finds unopened s and, among them, a summons for running a red light when he was driving Penny to the hospital. Since Sheldon believes he's not guilty, he starts to prepare his defense rather than just paying the fine. However, since he is supposed to be in court on Thursday, it conflicts with getting his comic book signed by Stan Lee. The other guys refuse to go with him as they want to meet Stan Lee instead. The following day, Sheldon has taken the liberty of scripting Penny's statement because he describes her as a "loose cannon". At the court, Sheldon makes his defense, but is ignored by the and is told to pay the cashier. Sheldon objects and insults the judge's position of working in . Penny rings the guys about the incident, but they aren't interested as they are lining up for Stan Lee. Sheldon is ready to apologize to the judge because he refuses to use a metal bowl (jail toilet). Penny sees that Sheldon is depressed about missing his chance with Stan Lee, so she goes to Stuart and is able to get Stan Lee's address in exchange for a wedding date (though she can bring Leonard). They arrive at his house and ring the , but Stan Lee is not impressed by their act and sarcastically invites Sheldon in to watch the . Since Sheldon doesn't understand sarcasm, he takes him at his word. When Sheldon gets home, he brags about how he got a signed from Stan Lee and is able to hang out with him again at the hearing. He plans on hanging it next to his restraining order from Leonard Nimoy. Critics *"The Big Bang Theory could run for years and years and now has the reach to pull in various celebrities to make fun cameos. While Stan Lee isn't the best here it does open your mind to the amazing possibilities on offer from all the different geeky worlds which the guys are into...Sheldon being in court and jail should have been a bigger deal than this. There are so many jokes which could be made and there was no time for them here. However I am sure they will revisit the scene in a future episode...A fun story which was enjoyable throughout without being overly funny or interesting." - The TV Critic's Review *IMDb user reviews Notes *'Title Reference': "Excelsior" is one of Stan Lee's famous catch phrases. It is also on the and is that state's motto. *'Music:' " " from , composed by . This musical cue would later be heard in "The Cooper/Kripke Inversion". *'Music:' " " by . *Chuck Lorre's vanity card http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=279 *This episode was watched by 15.73 million people with a rating of 5.9 (adults 18-49). *This episode aired in Canada on March 1, 2010 with 2.376 million viewers and a weekly ranking of #6. Trivia *Due to a part of Sheldon believing is real, he doesn't trust banks as he believes s will lead the charge when the s rise. *Even in jail, Sheldon appointed one of the seats as his spot, even though he isn't sure of the draft or other small things like that. *Sheldon has a restraining order from Leonard Nimoy. *Due to Sheldon's insult to the judge, he has a , but it's not really effective. *When Sheldon does get a , he will have 3 points on it. *The judge at the traffic court's name is J. Kirby, a nod to the famous comic book writer and artist . *On the back of one of the comics Raj is reading, there is an ad for the Nintendo DS game Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days. *Sheldon complains that "the flags in front of the courthouse are flying in the wrong order. From left to right, it’s supposed to be federal, state, and then city of Pasadena." He sent more than one letter about that. Similarly, in "The Euclid Alternative", he argued with the regarding many concerns about the testing questions for his learner's permit, reasoning this statement is the only means by which they will learn. *Raj points out that Stan Lee gives aspects of his comics names, giving examples such as , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Invincible , , and . *Stan calls out for Joan to call the cops; this name is a reference to his real-life wife, Joan Lee. *The summons Sheldon receives is dated to November 16 - the night Penny slipped in the shower and the other three watched a meteor shower that really does peak around November 16 in real life. *Sheldon is arrested on March 4. *Iron Man is the Stan Lee character most often referred to in the series next to Spiderman. *The "chung chung" sound effect that Raj plays on his musical shirt when Sheldon and Penny are talking about his court appearance is from the television show . Known as "The Clang," the iconic sound was used between scenes (accompanied by a black-and-white title card) to indicate the passage of time in a case. It became so popular that it was subsequently used in the various spin-off shows in the franchise ( , , , and the British adaptation ). Quotes (Raj is about to enter the comic book store. He presses a button making his shirt play the Star Wars "Imperial March" theme and walks up to Leonard and Howard). Leonard: Will you please turn your shirt off? Raj: What? I'm giving myself dramatic entrance music, people will know I'm awesome and to be feared. Howard: Yes, and there's nothing more awesome and fearful than a man with music blasting between his nipples. (Raj turns his shirt off). ---- Raj: I can't believe it. I'm going to meet Stan Lee. (Presses a button making his shirt play Pointers Sisters "I'm So Excited" and dances to it while the guys just stare at him). Howard: I'm sad to say I taught him those moves. ---- Sheldon: I'm not going to pay a fine. that would imply I'm guilty. Howard: You ARE guilty. (Raj presses a button making his shirt play a sound effect from Law & Order making Leonard and Howard laugh). Howard: (Still laughing). ''That one I liked. ---- '''Penny': Did he (Sheldon) somehow give me the finger? Howard: Not just the finger... the moving finger! ---- Raj: Fantastic Four, Daredevil, Invincible Iron Man, Happy Hogan, Curt Connors... Howard: OK, just let it go! Raj: Oh and worst of all, Fin Fang Foom. (Sheldon comes home with a piece of paper in his hands.) Leonard: Hey, where have you been? Sheldon: I'll tell you where I've been. You boys may have had gelato with Stan Lee and gotten autographed comics but, I saw the inside of his house. And got an autographed application for a restraining order. Howard (sarcastically): Sweet. Sheldon: Plus, I get to hang out with him again: at the hearing. (Sheldon goes to his room and marvels at the restraining order.) This is going to look great hanging next to my restraining order from Leonard Nimoy. ---- (Sheldon has just finished explaining his case.) Judge Kirby: Impressive. Sheldon: Thank You. Judge Kirby: Guilty. Pay the cashier. Sheldon: I object, you're completely ignoring the law! Judge Kirby: No, I'm following the law, I'm ignoring you. Sheldon: Really, well, may I remind you that I am at the top of my profession while you reside over the kiddie table of yours. Judge Kirby: Dr. Cooper, before I find you in contempt and throw you in jail, I'm gonna give you a chance to apologize for that last remark. Sheldon: I'm a scientist, I never apologize for the truth. (Cut to Sheldon in a jail cell as the guard closes the door. He turns to a bench of criminals.) Sheldon (to guy on the left end): That's my spot. ---- Leonard: Look at that. To my friend, Leonard, from Stan Lee, Excelsior! Howard: Awesome. Mine says, To my friend, Howard, from Stan Lee, Excelsior! Raj: Mine says, To Raj, from Stan Lee. Howard: That's 'cause you pissed him off about his character names. Raj: Hey, I didn't even mention Dum Dum Dugan or Green Goblin, Matt Murdock, Pepper Potts, Victor Von Doom, oh, and worst of all, Millie the Model. Gallery Court7.jpg|Why don't you come in and watch the Lakers game with me? Court4.jpg|Sheldon's spot in the holding cell. Court6.jpg|Looking at the stainless steel toilet bowl. Court2.jpg|Stan Lee with the gang. Court1.jpg|Penny going over her prepared testimony. Big-bang-theory-excelsior-acquisition-stan-lee.jpg|Stan Lee looking antagonized. Tbbt 316 court.jpg|Penny and Sheldon in court. Ex10.jpg|Penny reading Sheldon's court room testimony. Ex9.jpg|Raj walking in playing Darth Vader music from his shirt. Ex8.jpg|Penny talking to Stan Lee. Ex6.jpg|Let's go over your testimony. Ex5.jpg|Stan Lee in a Fantastic four robe. Ex3.jpg|Sheldon. Ex2.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Ex1.jpg|I want to talk to the judge. vanity 279.jpg|Chuck Lorre Productions, #279. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes featuring a guest appearance Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Shenny Category:Batman Category:Star Wars Category:Articles With Photos Category:Marvel Comics Category:The Big Bang Theory